Rouge-gorge
by Lucachu
Summary: Chrom aime beaucoup voir le visage de son stratège s'empourprer au point de lui avoir trouver un surnom bien particulier et qui l'embarrasse parfois encore plus. Un surnom bien trouvé qu'il le suivra toujours. Plusieurs drabbles fluffy avec le couple m!DaraenxChrom (Chrobin), présence de spoilers sur l'ensemble du jeu.


**Note de l'auteur :**

J'aime beaucoup le prénom français de Daraen. Je ne supporte pas de voir son nom anglais sur une page rédigée en français. Le nom anglais, Robin, signifie également rouge-gorge. Plusieurs fanfictions anglaises jouent sur le double sens _._ J'avais besoin de trouver une explication pour avoir le même surnom de la version française.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de NINTENDO, seul le scénario m'appartient. Daraen est un homme et a son apparence de base. Cette fanfiction contient le couple m!DaraenXChrom. Possible présence de headcanons.

* * *

L'épée de Chrom danse et taille des ennemis invisibles autour de lui. Il donne un dernier coup avant de ranger Falchion dans son fourreau. Son entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, le prince le reprendra demain. La sueur coule sous ses vêtements à cause de l'effort qu'il a fourni. Des vêtements propres attendent Chrom dans sa tente. L'épéiste décide de retourner au campement, l'heure du repas est proche. À force de détruire ce qui l'entoure lors de ses maniements à la lame, le prince a décidé de s'éloigner du camp afin de ne pas gêner les autres Veilleurs. Nul doute qu'à son retour Frederick le sermonnera pour s'être éloigné seul.

Tandis que le prince songe aux réprimandes du chevalier, un son lui parvient. Sortant de ses pensées, Chrom se concentre sur l'origine de ce qui lui semble être un sifflement. Il avance, s'écartant un peu du chemin principal. Sa cape le ralentit s'accrochant dans des branches d'arbustes. Après quelques secondes passées à se décrocher de ronces, l'épéiste trouve l'origine du son.

Daraen siffle face à un noisetier. Son sifflement est doux et agréable. Le stratège ne semble cependant pas se rendre compte de sa présence. L'impression de Chrom est confirmée lorsqu'il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Le jeune homme sursaute provoquant la peur de petits oiseaux qui s'envolent rapidement.

Le stratège se retourne, le visage empourpré.

– Chrom ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

– Mes excuses je ne voulais pas te causer une telle frayeur. La curiosité m'a poussé à venir voir qui sifflait.

– Je me promenais lorsque j'ai aperçu des oiseaux dans ce noisetier. J'espérais qu'en sifflant ils me répondraient... Oh ciel, c'est embarrassant que vous m'ayez découvert ainsi... Vous devez me trouver fortement risible.

Chrom se met à rire. Il porte sa main au visage du stratège et lui caresse la joue. Les joues de Daraen se rougissent davantage. Il tente de fuir le regard du prince ylissien qui s'amuse de l'avoir encore plus embarrassé.

– Tu siffles bien, tu devrais le faire plus souvent petit oiseau chanteur.

* * *

Chrom se réveille en sursaut sur sa couche. Il s'assoit lentement dans le noir avant de se passer ses mains nues sur son visage. Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar, ses sœurs sont toujours en vie. Le prince se lève et se couvre le torse d'un vêtement. Une rapide baignade devrait lui faire le plus grand bien. L'homme quitte ses quartiers et se dirige vers la tente réservée au bain. Il marche guidé par le clair de lune. Le camp est désert, aucun Veilleur ne se trouve dehors.

Chrom atteint la tente des bains encore engourdi par le sommeil. Lorsqu'il soulève le pan de tissu, il réalise seulement qu'il entendait un son. Le prince découvre son stratège nu en train de siffler tout en se lavant.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvent entre hommes, Daraen se met à rougir violemment.

– Pardon, je pensais être seul.

– Moi de même...

Le stratège attrape rapidement ses vêtements.

– Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps... Je retourne à ma tente.

– Ta présence ne me gêne pas du tout d'autant que tu étais là le premier. Cependant Daraen, ne t'ai-je pas point dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer ?

– Vous m'avez encore pris en train de siffler ! De plus vous, enfin tu, me trouves dans une tenue assez honteuse... Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer sur ta demande ? Il m'est plus naturel de te vouvoyer...

Chrom rit tandis qu'il commence à se déshabiller pour se laver.

– Nous sommes entre hommes, et puis c'est devenu une habitude de voyage des Veilleurs. Je crois cependant ne t'avoir jamais vu ici.

– Vous entendez-vous parler ? Il serait possible de s'imaginer des choses !

– Tu me vouvoies à nouveau Daraen. Je suis forcé d'admettre qu'une rencontre de nuit ici...

Les joues de Daraen s'empourprent plus violemment.

– Je viens ici de nuit parce que je ne veux pas que les autres voient ma marque.

– Pardon Daraen, je ne savais pas...

– Ce n'est rien.

Le prince se sent mal pour son ami. Il est conscient qu'il déteste la marque de sa main droite qui reste d'habituel toujours couverte par un gant ou la manche de son manteau. Cette marque est celle des fanatiques de Grima et cela pose nombre de doutes au jeune homme amnésique.

Chrom décide de changer les idées de son meilleur ami.

– Tu sifflais encore... avant que ton visage ne prenne la couleur des roses... Peut-être n'es-tu pas qu'un simple oiseau chanteur mais un rouge-gorge.

Daraen détourne le visage tandis que Chrom recommence à rire.

* * *

Chrom caresse la main droite de Daraen. Son amant déteste sa marque qui le lie d'une manière inconnue à la secte de Grima. Cependant, le prince s'en fiche, Daraen est celui-ci qu'il aime et un simple symbole sur son corps ne changera rien. Alors, autant qu'il le peut il lui caresse sa peau teintée de violet pour lui dire d'un simple geste qu'il l'aime tout entier.

– Je ne pensais pas que Frederick accepterait notre amour sans la moindre opposition.

– Frederick a pu se montrer méfiant avec toi au début, mais je t'assure qu'il t'apprécie. Tu étais vraiment embarrassé quand je lui ai annoncé. Tu avais le visage pourpre.

– Je dois avouer m'être attendu à être menacé de sa lance... mon anxiété se voyait tant que cela ?

– Oui mon petit rouge-gorge.

Daraen échappe un éclat de rire face au surnom donné par Chrom. Il se blottit contre lui, faisant attention à ne pas heurter son amure.

– Tu trouves cela ridicule ?

– Non adorable...

Chrom embrasse Daraen dans le cou. Le contact chatouilleux sur sa peau lui provoque un autre éclat de rire.

* * *

Chrom entre fatigué dans sa chambre. Le conseil politique auquel il a assisté l'a épuisé. Son regard dévie sur Daraen, assis sur leur lit. Le stratège tient un petit oiseau sur son poignet droit en train de manger des miettes dans sa main gauche. Depuis peu, deux de leurs amis, Stahl et Nowi s'occupent d'un oiseau baptisé Janaff. Le petit animal a été retrouvé avec l'aile blessée dans les rosiers du château. Cependant, Stahl s'est absenté pour aller visiter son père et son frère apothicaires. Daraen s'est alors proposé d'aider Nowi.

– Tu es encore en train de t'occuper de cet oiseau ?

– Nowi désirait se promener aux delà des murs du château.

– Tu sembles d'être attacher à lui... Un vrai papa rouge-gorge !

– Janaff est un moineau, il n'a pas de plumage pourpre.

– Je parlais de toi... Je me demande si tu seras ainsi avec notre futur enfant.

Après un an de luttes contre le conseil, Chrom a réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de se marier avec Daraen. Ses ministres s'opposaient à voir quelqu'un en lien avec Plegia sur le trône. Un homme qui plus est, incapable de porter un héritier. Un compromis a néanmoins été trouvé. Daraen gagna le droit d'être prince de consort et d'épouser Chrom, à condition qu'il reste à l'écart du pouvoir et que le prince donne naissance à une progéniture. Une femme a été sélectionnée pour être la génitrice. Elle porte à présent l'enfant de Chrom depuis plus de huit mois.

Chrom craignait au début que cette décision ne contrarie Daraen. Il fallut plusieurs jours au prince pour parvenir à le dire à son mari. Contre ses attentes, son époux ne s'est pas fâché, au contraire il s'excusa auprès de son compagnon de ne pas pouvoir être le second parent de sang de son enfant.

– Je serais là pour lui ou elle Chrom, j'espère être un bien meilleur père que je peux l'être pour cet oiseau.

– Nous n'avons toujours pas proposé de noms pour notre enfant.

Daraen hausse les épaules et déséquilibre sans s'en rendre compte l'oiseau.

– Le conseil s'opposera sans doute à la moindre idée venant de moi. Je sais que les conseillers ne m'aiment guère.

– Au diable le conseil s'il continue de m'empêcher de t'aimer !

Le stratège ne dit rien, tous deux pensant à la même chose. Un mois plus tôt, l'homme aux cheveux blancs a été attaqué par un assassin engagé par un noble. Le commanditaire souhaitait évincer le prince de consort dans l'espoir de marier sa fille avec Chrom. Le stratège parvint néanmoins à survivre à l'attentat grâce à ses ruses. Une fois capturé par Frederick, le mercenaire n'a pas hésité un instant à dénoncer celui qui l'a engagé. Le noble fut banni du conseil et enfermé en prison.

Daraen éprouve à présent une certaine crainte vis-à-vis du conseil.

– Je te promets mon rouge-gorge que le conseil ne nous séparera jamais.

* * *

– Père puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Daraen lève le regard de ses cartes lorsqu'il entend la voix de sa fille. Lucina se tient à l'entrée sa tente, les bras dans le dos.

– Bien sûr, qu'est-ce ce qui t'emmène ici ?

L'homme se lève et rejoint sa fille. La princesse venue du futur lui sourit. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec son parent grâce au voyage dans le temps.

– J'ai un modeste présent pour vous.

Lucina dévoile ce qu'elle cachait à l'instant dans son dos. Il s'agit d'une écharpe criarde de couleur jaune vif avec des motifs d'oiseaux.

– Je l'ai trouvé au marché ! Quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était fait pour vous.

– Je... merci beaucoup Lucina...

– Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier ?

Daraen se sent mal, l'écharpe est en réalité très laide mais il refuse de blesser sa fille. De plus, il s'agit d'un cadeau de son enfant, il ne peut le refuser. Le stratège prend l'écharpe et habille son cou avec. L'homme se sent très ridicule.

– Merci Lucina, je vais pouvoir me réchauffer plus facilement avec. Les teintes sont justes... surprenantes.

– Je savais qu'elle vous plairait, vous qui aimez bien vous réchauffer dans votre manteau ! Et regardez, les oiseaux sont en réalité des rouges-gorges ! Je sais que père vous appelle toujours son rouge-gorge.

– Tu l'as remarqué ?

– Bien sûr ! Quand il vous verra avec, il est certain qu'il sera ébahi.

Daraen se retient d'ajouter son avis sur la question. Il va falloir qu'il trouve une stratégie pour ne pas à avoir la porter, ou accepter d'être ridicule.

* * *

Chrom observe Tharja tourner autour de Daraen. Le stratège semble être embêté et chercher une excuse pour partir. Le prince n'aime pas voir la mage noire, ou une autre femme, tourner autour de son mari. Il a totalement confiance en son époux, il n'apprécie cependant pas l'idée que d'autres tentent de profiter de lui.

– Vous m'entendez père ?

L'épéiste reporte son regard sur son fils. La plégienne a totalement distrait son attention et fait oublier la présence de son enfant.

– Vous étiez en train de chercher un surnom pour moi.

– C'est tout nouveau d'avoir un fils, pardon Linfan.

La copie conforme de Daraen aux cheveux bleus lui sourit.

– J'aimerai bien en avoir un aussi père. Enfin, si vous aussi vous le souhaitez.

– Je ne sais pas, pour Lucina c'était très simple puisque son double était déjà né. J'admets avoir déjà voulu te donner un petit nom affectif.

Linfan réfléchit quelques instants avant de sourire.

– Je pourrais être votre oisillon !

– Pardon ?

– Vous appelez bien père votre rouge-gorge ? Dans ce cas je suis votre oisillon !

Chrom sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux bleus de son fils. Peut importe que les origines de l'apprenti stratège soient floues, même pour Lucina. Sa fille assure que Linfan a un jour fait irruption dans sa vie en prétendant qu'il était son frère. Le garçon n'a selon elle jamais donné d'autres explications que le fait d'être le fils de Daraen et que c'est son père qui l'a envoyé auprès d'elle. Lucina lui a expliqué que dans le futur il avait été tué et que Daraen avait disparu en promettant d'occire son assassin. Sa fille affirme ne jamais avoir revu le stratège ni entendu parler de lui avant l'arrivée de cet étrange petit frère aux cheveux bleus.

A présent, Linfan est amnésique et ne peut révéler la vérité. La seule chose que se souvienne l'enfant est que Daraen est son père. Cependant, tout cela n'est pas important pour Chrom, Linfan est son fils et celui de Daraen.

* * *

Chrom se relève de son oreiller à présent imprégné de ses larmes. Le prince ravale un sanglot. Daraen a disparu depuis deux ans. Disparu en se sacrifiant pour occire à jamais Grima. Son mari s'est effacé devant lui sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Tout comme tous les enfants du futur, disparus suite au bouleversement temporel. Chrom est à présent seul. Naga lui a pourtant assuré que son époux reviendrait. Elle avait promis et son amour n'est toujours pas là.

Daraen a été élevé au rang de héros pour son noble sacrifice. Cependant, Chrom s'en fiche, il veut uniquement que Daraen soit à ses côtés.

Les larmes continuent de couler de son visage lorsqu'il entend un sifflement. Le prince tourne la tête et aperçoit une forme sur le bord de sa fenêtre. L'homme essuie ses larmes, il parvient à discerner un rouge-gorge sur sa fenêtre.

Le petit oiseau siffle doucement en le regardant. L'humain et l'animal se regardent longtemps tandis que l'un chante et l'autre l'écoute.

Soudain l'oiseau s'envole d'un battement d'aile. Chrom se précipite pour observer le rouge-gorge s'éloigner dans le ciel.

– Pardon Daraen, je sais que tu es quelque part et que tu attends que je vienne à toi...

* * *

Daraen rit enlacé par Chrom qui le pousse sur la pelouse du château. Le stratège se laisse cajoler et embrasser par son mari qui refuse de le lâcher. Tous deux se roulent dans l'herbe du jardin du château. Le moment leur appartient, juste à eux. Lucina joue plus loin sous le regard bienveillant de sa nourrice qui porte son demi-frère Linfan dans ses bras.

– Oh Chrom, tu me chatouilles !

– Je ne compte pas te lâcher. Peut-être ne parviens-tu plus à respirer sous mes assauts de tendresse...

– Continue, j'aime être dans tes bras !

– Je ne t'aurais pas lâché de toute manière... Promets-moi Daraen que tu ne partiras plus jamais.

– Promis, nous serons toujours ensemble quoi qu'il advienne.

Chrom resserre son étreinte sur Daraen qui s'enfouit contre son torse sous le regard d'un rouge-gorge.


End file.
